El Ángel Vengador
by Mai-Nya
Summary: ¡Ella fue el precio de su venganza y jamás lo perdonaría! La única manera que tenía Hinata de salvar a su amado padrastro del desastre, era casándose con el poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre al que apenas conocía. Y Sasuke tenía toda la intención de que el matrimonio no fuera sólo de palabra. ¿Cómo podría soportar todo aquello?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hinata detuvo el automóvil, para mirar con la escasa luz del crepúsculo, los números que se encontraban sobre el pilar de piedra situado junto a la puerta de hierro forjado de la exclusiva residencia de Uchiha Sasuke. Durante dos semanas se había dedicado a localizarlo, sin éxito. El solo pensamiento de que iba al encuentro del jefe de la compañía Construcciones Uchiha, le provocó tal ira que necesitó reunir valor o pensar en lo que intentaba decir. Las palabras estaban impresas en su mente, y no necesitaba ensayarlas. Hinata abandonó el automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada. Al parecer, ninguna cerradura detenía su avance, de manera que abrió la puerta y se dirigió aprisa por el sendero hacia la sólida mansión de dos pisos, semioculta entre los enormes árboles. Un ligero temblor la invadió, a medida que subía la escalinata de la entrada, donde unos segundos después de presionar el timbre de la puerta, ésta se abrió y apareció un hombre de edad, mediana, vestido de negro. ¡Cielos, un sirviente!

—Buenas noches —la voz era amable. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro, y sonrió.

—Creo que el señor Uchiha me espera. Si he llegado temprano, ¿puedo pasar y esperarlo adentro? El sirviente frunció ligeramente el ceño, y ella se alarmó ante la incertidumbre del hombre.

—¡Qué pena! ¿No le mencionó él que iba yo a venir? El hombre se mostraba confundido, y ella quedó sin aliento, ante la idea de que su plan no diera resultado, después de todo era posible que el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha no estuviese en su casa, y le dieran con la puerta en la nariz.

—El señor Uchiha está cenando, y después tengo entendido que  
tenía un compromiso. Tenga la amabilidad de esperar. ¿Me da su nombre?

—Hyuga, señorita Hinata Hyuga —le dijo la joven con tranquilidad. Tan pronto como el hombre desapareció, no pudo reprimir el deseo de pasear la mirada por todas las pinturas de valor que se hallaban colgadas en las paredes, después, observó con admiración el piso de mármol con diseños octagonales de color crema. El punto del vestíbulo que atraía la atención era la majestuosa escalera de mármol que daba al piso superior.  
En vano, Hinata trató de recordar alguna información acerca de  
el Uchiha. En una revista semanal, se acababa de publicar un artículo del magnate Japones en una boda de sociedad. Inmensamente rico, había emigrado de Okinawa, hacía diez años, para establecer una sucursal de la constructora Uchiha, en Seul. Su éxito social era indiscutible, estaba considerado como uno de los solteros más codiciados de Corea del sur, y su ya famoso éxito entre las mujeres, le había hecho ganarse una reputación de donjuán.

Los suaves pasos, después del rechinar de la puerta, le anunciaron el  
regreso del sirviente.

—El señor Uchiha no puede verla, señorita Hyuga —le comunicó. Hinata sintió que la ira comenzaba a dominarla, y los ojos le brillaron cuando miró al hombre que tenía enfrente con gesto de frustración  
fingida.

—… Oiga usted… como se llame —hizo una pausa inquisitiva.

—Dante.

—Dante —repitió, molesta—. ¡Váyase por donde vino, y dígale al poderoso señor, que me niego a irme hasta que lo vea!

—El señor Uchiha ha sido explícito…  
Los ojos de Hinata estaban llenos de decisión, cuando alzó la cabeza.

—Así que Dante, ¡aquí estoy!

—Señorita Hyuga, debo pedirle que no cause ningún problema.

—No tengo intención de causar ningún problema. Sin embargo, puede asegurarle a su señor Uchiha que no me moveré de esta casa hasta…

—¿Hasta que qué, jovencita? —una voz fría preguntó desde atrás, y Hinata se volvió para encontrarse con la figura del hombre que debía ser Sasuke Uchiha. Con todo y lo que ya sabía de él, nada la hubiera preparado lo suficiente, para encontrarse con la arrogancia de aquel hombre. Alto, fornido, tenía una figura formidable, con aquella ropa negra que llevaba puesta.

—Está bien, Dante —lo despidió con brusquedad—. Yo me las arreglaré con la señorita Hyuga —esperó que el sirviente se marchara para dirigirse a Hinata—. Espero que sepa la considero una joven impertinente, con la cual no quiero tratar —le dijo, recorriéndola con la mirada, apreciando el abundante cabello negro azulado, los ojos color blanco perla, y la esbelta figura envuelta en un abrigo adornado con piel en el cuello. Hinata reprimió el deseo de darle una bofetada.

—No lo dudo en lo más mínimo, señor.

—Y ahora tiene la osadía de presentarse en mi casa —le dijo burlón—. De invadir mi intimidad, interrumpir mi cena, sin mencionar que me está haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo.

—Si hubiera tenido la cortesía de contestar mis cartas, y de aceptar  
alguna de mis múltiples llamadas telefónicas, no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de invadir su casa —contestó ella—. ¡Créame que no me agrada estar aquí!

Se quedó mirándola durante varios segundos y ella se vio obligada a  
sostenerle la mirada.

—Le voy a dar cinco minutos para que me diga eso que usted  
considera tan vital, y después se marche —le dijo con dureza, al mismo  
tiempo que con un movimiento del brazo le indicaba una puerta a su  
izquierda.

Hinata hizo una mueca, le dirigió una mirada fría y comentó:

—Sin duda, es usted el hombre más generoso del mundo, señor Uchiha.

—Señorita Hyuga, le pido que no me haga perder la paciencia — abrió la puerta del espacioso estudio. Hinata entró en la habitación y rehusó sentarse. De pie se sentía más segura para entablar una batalla verbal con aquel hombre de corazón duro que ahora se dirigía hacia el escritorio para después volverse hacia ella y preguntarle implacable:

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Hay una razón por la cual no debe usted continuar el proceso legal contra mi padrastro —comenzó a decir, calmada.

—¿Razón? —la voz se hizo más profunda—. ¿Es posible que exista algún motivo, para exonerar a un conductor ebrio que sin la menor precaución y con absoluta imprudencia priva de la vida a dos personas?

Pensó que no era difícil amar a su padrastro. ¿Con qué palabras podría describir el amor y la comprensión que Marco le había prodigado a la joven viuda y a su pequeña hija de seis años de edad, durante los últimos diecisiete años? ¿Cómo explicar las alegrías y felicidades compartidas? El cariño que se profesaban ambos desde que el trágico accidente los dejara a uno sin esposa y a ella sin madre, hacía menos de dos años, era infinito. Hinata apartó aquellos pensamientos con la certeza de que haría cualquier cosa para disipar la ansiedad de Marco, ¡así tuviera que rogarle al duro y cínico Japones!

Sasuke Uchiha se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—Pero vamos, ¿cuál es la razón? ¡Será de mucho peso! Soy… ¿cómo dicen ustedes…? "todo oídos".

—Su descortesía y arrogancia son increíbles, y tiene menos compasión que… que… ¡Es usted despreciable!

Él levantó una ceja, pero no dio la menor señal de incomodidad ante el exabrupto de ella. Con ademán estudiado, encendió un cigarro y exhaló el humo con satisfacción.

—Señorita Hinata Hyuga —dijo con voz suave—, apenas califica para pasar un juicio.

Había algo en él que comenzaba a inquietarla más de lo debido. El instinto le dijo que era un tipo de cuidado. Tenía atractivo y una fuerza vital lo envolvía; con razón se había ganado la fama de conquistador, pensó divertida. Proyectaba una personalidad carismática, que sugería al mismo tiempo ternura ardiente y pasión salvaje, un hombre al que cualquier mujer sensitiva se rendiría.

—Marco Mogdielf era el conductor del auto que mató a mi único hermano y a su hijo —dijo Sasuke—. Pruebas realizadas por la policía, después del accidente, revelaron un alto nivel de alcohol en la sangre de él. Su padrastro es culpable de homicidio por imprudencia y pretendo que sea inculpado por ello a pesar de todos sus ruegos.

Hinata apretó los puños, y los ojos le brillaron de indignación.

—Los frenos le fallaron, eso se comprobó durante la investigación — lloró angustiada—. Estoy consciente de que no debió manejar desde la taberna esa noche, pero existían motivos poderosos que lo indujeron a  
beber tanto esa noche —se apresuró a continuar, antes que él hiciera algún comentario sarcástico—: Marco no se ha sentido bien últimamente, y ya estaba programada su entrada al hospital, el día posterior al accidente. Tiene un tumor maligno en el hígado, sólo le quedan unas cuántas semanas de vida —hizo una pausa muy significativa, y su voz se quebró—. Supongo que ahora podrá comprender, por qué resulta inhumano continuar con ese procedimiento en estas circunstancias. Era evidente que en los oscuros ojos había una chispa de simpatía hacia ella, cuando la miró con intensidad. Hinata se puso en pie y alzó la barbilla.

—Debí suponer que para usted no existía la compasión —dijo con dignidad—. Las causas, señor Uchiha, fueron fallas mecánicas, no el alcohol.

—Si su padrastro acostumbrara darle servicio regular a su automóvil, la famosa falla mecánica no habría aparecido —contestó con voz fría.

—Marco lleva su auto a servicio con regularidad —asintió ella—. Pero si inculpar a un moribundo le da satisfacción, ¡cuánta pena siento por usted! Y si es su honor de familia, tan Japones, lo que lo empuja a hacer tal cosa, lo único que puedo decir es que gracias a Dios no es usted familiar mío, pues no me gustaría tener que considerarlo así. En mi código ético no es honesta la venganza inhumana.

-Komatta na (Que lio). ¡Ya basta! —exclamó con aspereza, y la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla—. ¡Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablar del honor de un Uchiha! —con un movimiento colérico la hizo a un lado.

—¡Pues ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera! —gritó Hinata, temblorosa, al mismo tiempo que observaba la furia de él reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Mi hermano Itachi y yo —comenzó a decir con voz débil—, éramos los únicos hijos de nuestro padre Fugaku. Itachi era el encargado de los negocios en Okinawa, donde su hijo de quince años de edad, Futo finalmente residiría para hacerse cargo de ellos —la miró con odio—. Por culpa de la imprudencia de su padrastro dos vidas de la familia Uchiha se han extinguido. Y por ser yo el único sobreviviente masculino en la familia, estoy obligado a casarme y traer al mundo herederos.

—No puedo creer que haya mujer alguna que quiera casarse con usted a pesar de toda su riqueza —le dijo Hinata, sonriendo con amargura.

—¿Eso cree? Tengo en mente hacerle pagar por eso que ha dicho. Una vida por otra —reflexionó él, sarcástico—. La vida de Marco Mogdielf por la de mi hermano, y la suya Hinata Hyuga, por la de mi  
sobrino.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron incrédulos y se rió sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Créame, señor Uchiha, usted podrá ser muy influyente, pero no espere salirse con la suya!

La expresión de él se tornó cínica.

—Precíseme por qué no voy a salirme con la mía.

Enfadada con él, porque con toda intención la hizo morder el anzuelo, miró los objetos que estaban sobre el escritorio, estudiando con cuál de ellos podría causarle más daño, en caso de que necesitara defenderse.

—No le recomiendo que haga eso. Sería una tontería.

Ella vaciló ante la lenta mirada analítica.

—Para todo hay un precio, me pregunto ¿si estaría usted dispuesta a pagarlo? Cásese conmigo, deme todos los herederos que deseo, a cambio de la tranquilidad de su padrastro. ¿No cree que sería cuestión de lealtad?

—¡Usted debe estar loco! ¡No es posible que piense que yo acepte tal… sugerencia!

—No se equivoque, no es una sugerencia. Le he dado un ultimátum.

—¡Es usted el hombre más bárbaro y salvaje que he conocido! —se retorcía las manos, al mismo tiempo que sentía que lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Estar casada con un hombre como aquel, sería un infierno viviente. Pero no para siempre, le dijo una voz en la mente. Marco tendría cuando mucho ocho semanas de vida. Después que muriera el matrimonio no duraría, Sasuke no tendría por qué retenerla. ¿Podría sobrevivir ese tiempo? Pensó que le daría inmensa satisfacción hacerle la vida imposible durante el breve tiempo que hiciera el papel de la señora Uchiha. Sasuke se vengaría, ¡pero también ella!

—Bueno señorita Hinata Hyuga, ¿Ha tomado una decisión?

—Al parecer no tengo alternativa —dijo con descaro, y cerró los ojos en señal de derrota.

—¿Tiene algún prometido a quien deba abandonar?

No lo tenía, en realidad Hen ry, médico residente del hospital donde ella trabajaba, no era más que un amigo al que podía telefonear para que la llevara a bailar. El trato de él hacia ella era más de hermano que de amante, y nunca sus besos encendieron en la joven el deseo, sin embargo, no tenía por qué decirle al cínico Japonesl que no estaba comprometida.

—Sí, hay alguien —dijo por fin.

—Deshágase de él —le ordenó.

—¿Así tan fácilmente?

—Como lo haga no es de mi incumbencia —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con impaciencia—. Pero hágalo, Hinata Hyuga, porque a fines de semana, el Hyuga será legalmente remplazado por el Uchiha.

—¡Qué delicia! —exclamó con ironía.

Él frunció el ceño y se limitó a sacar un cigarrillo.

—Una advertencia, Hinata —le dijo con voz lenta—, lo mío, me pertenece.

Sin ponerse a pensar le preguntó:

—¿Y qué con sus amoríos, señor Uchiha? ¿Podrá deshacerse de ellos en cuestión de unos días con facilidad? ¿O es que son tantos que ya ni la cuenta lleva?

—No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta a ninguna mujer — contestó con suavidad, y colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Hinata extendió una mano en el momento que él encendía su cigarrillo.

—¿Me da uno?

—¿Usted fuma? —le preguntó él con voz fría.

—Cuando se me antoja, sí.

Se guardó el encendedor deliberadamente y la miró con fijeza.

—Me disgusta que fume. Es un hábito que odio en las mujeres.

—Pues siento mucho tener que disgustarle, señor.

—Sinceramente, espero que no intente seguir desafiándome. Como esposa mía, tendrá mucha actividad social, y será esencial que aparentemos una armonía total, al menos en presencia de los demás. Insistiré en ello —terminó implacable.

—Podrá insistir todo lo que quiera —le aseguró ella con fuerza—. Pero me rehúso a convertirme en una esposa que obedece a ciegas cualquier mandato del esposo tirano.

—Entonces tendré que advertirle que mi paciencia tiene un límite —le amenazó con frialdad—. Si insiste en comportarse como una chiquilla, como tal será tratada.

—No me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Su secretaria me dio la impresión de ser muy servil. ¿Acostumbra usted guardar una regla en el cajón para pegarle de vez en cuando en los nudillos? Por un momento pensó que había ido demasiado lejos, y miró fascinada cómo él se dirigía con suavidad hacia la silla de cuero negro al otro lado del escritorio. Con un control de sí, admirable, aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y movió hacia adelante un libro de notas y una pluma.

—Necesitaré algunos datos en particular para obtener una licencia especial. Deberá darme su nombre completo así como la fecha de nacimiento.

Hinata se dio cuenta que era todo un ejecutivo cuando le dio la información necesaria.

—¿Está consciente de que retiraré todos los cargos contra su padrastro hasta que el matrimonio se haya llevado a cabo? También tendrá que darme el nombre del médico.

"¿Qué le diré a Marco?". Líneas de preocupación surcaron su frente.

—Estoy seguro de que algo está tramando —dijo Sasuke con la intención de ser sarcástico—. No le ha faltado decisión para salvar el alma de su padrastro, y no veo el menor signo de arrepentimiento en su  
actitud.

Hinata clavó la mirada en el hombre que tenía frente.

—Es usted el hombre más arrogante e insolente que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer —le espetó con resentimiento.

—Y usted Hinata Hyuga, se ha tomado demasiadas libertades tanto con mi paciencia, como con mi carácter —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Dante la acompañará afuera.

Lo miró con incertidumbre y la duda apareció en su rostro.

—Me comunicaré con usted cuando se hayan llevado a cabo los arreglos necesarios. Adiós —la voz sonó calculadora, y Hinata comenzó a sentir cierta intranquilidad; en ese momento apareció el sirviente quien se quedó esperando en silencio. Sin pestañear, Dante la escoltó hasta la entrada principal y la puerta se cerró tras ella unos segundos después.

La noche había caído como manto sobre los prados, y Hinata se subió el cuello del abrigo, y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Julio en Seul era húmedo y siempre soplaba la brisa fría, aquella noche no era la excepción. Caminó rumbo hacia el auto, y varias lámparas se encendieron iluminándole el camino hacia la salida. Sólo después que hubo manejado unos cuantos kilómetros pudo sobreponerse a la confusión provocada por la entrevista con Sasuke. De una cosa estaba segura: Marco nunca debería saber el enorme sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo por su bienestar. De alguna manera tendría que convencerlo para que creyera que el ingeniero Japones la había conquistado; por otro lado estaba el hospital, tenía guardia a la noche siguiente. Generalmente era un semillero de chismes, y cuando ella diera la noticia de su matrimonio se iban a levantar los más airados comentarios. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera unas semanas de compromiso formal para así resolver en forma satisfactoria todos los problemas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hinata se casó conSasuke Uchiha en un registro civil tres días más tarde en una ceremonia sencilla, que estuvo muy lejos de ser como ella había imaginado que sería su boda.

—¡Dulces sueños los del ayer! —exclamó, casi como eco, junto a él, incapaz de moverse, como si la tuviera prisionera. Había decidido ponerse una falda larga de terciopelo azul con una blusa ajustada al cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de que el color acentuaba lo blanco de su piel. Qué cosas tan diferentes había ella pensado para ese día: había soñado con un vestido blanco de seda, un velo enorme, un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano, y un sentimiento de felicidad cuando su esposo le colocara el anillo de matrimonio. La realidad barrió con todos sus sueños en el momento que tuvo que sentarse frente a él en el enorme comedor de la mansión. Marco había estado en el registro civil como testigo, pero había rechazado en forma diplomática la invitación posterior a cenar en la residencia Uchiha. Apenas era una cena íntima y en ella hubo gran variedad de platillos. Hinata reprimió una ligera risita histérica. Todo aquello era gracioso.

—¿La comida no es de tu agrado?

—No tengo hambre —Hinata miró a su marido con cuidado.

—¿Quieres más vino?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se preguntó si no sería muy tonta al negarse. Pasar la noche bajo el efecto del alcohol no parecía ser mala idea. Apenas llevaba unas horas de casada, e inevitablemente, más tarde tendría que irse a la cama con Sasuke. Los días anteriores habían sido como una pesadilla, y la parte más difícil fue convencer a Marco. La joven se sentía extenuada.

—Gracias, Sofía. Tomaremos el café en la sala.

Hinata le dirigió a la mujer una sonrisa de comprensión al escuchar la voz de él, la sonrisa le fue devuelta. Era obvio que Sofía la consideraba una novia nerviosa cuya falta de apetito era comprensible.

—¿Le sirvo coñac con el café?  
Hinata negó con la cabeza y le fueron retirados la taza y el plato.

—No, gracias —agregó.

Él levantó las cejas, mirándola pensativo.

—Estás demasiado dócil esta noche.

—Estoy cansada —le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Es eso un intento de rechazo?

—Eso sería en vano, ¿no es así, señor? —dijo con voz amarga—. He sido obtenida en venganza, y por lo tanto mis sentimientos están a la venta.

—Por lo visto sabes aceptar la realidad de la situación.

—Odiaré cada instante —expresó Hinata, con amargura.

—¿En serio? Me sorprendes. Entre los atributos que había asociado contigo no estaban ni la ingenuidad, ni la tontería —hizo una pausa imperceptible—, mi nombre es Sasuke, como ya bien lo sabes. A Ayaka le parecerá muy raro que su nueva tía se dirija con tanta formalidad a su amado tío. Parpadeó con asombro y lo miró, confundida.

—¿Ayaka? ¿Tío?

—Mi sobrina Ayaka. La única hija mujer de mi fallecido hermano Itachi —le explicó con precisión—. Mi ahijada que hasta que llegue a la edad de veinticinco años permanecerá bajo mi custodia. Temerosa de que la voz le temblara, preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Ocho.

—Entiendo —murmuró en forma vaga.

—No creo que comprendas —le dijo Sasuke con sequedad—. Es una niña callada y obediente. Y deseo que siga siendo así. Hinata le dirigió una mirada muy significativa llena de indignación.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que yo podría sublevarla con mi actitud  
rebelde?

—¿Serías capaz de negarme que estás intentando darme una cátedra de indisciplina? —preguntó él imperturbable.

—Pero es que la conducta de un adulto no puede compararse con la disciplina que debe tener un niño. Soy independiente, ¡y no voy a someterme a ti!

Se tomó su tiempo para encender un cigarrillo y expeler el humo con lentitud.

—Legalmente, desde hace varias horas perdiste tu independencia, y dependes de mí. Insisto en que hagas las cosas como yo te digo, y que cualquier queja que tengas me la comuniques. Con respecto a la servidumbre, a Dante le encanta hacer el papel de chófer y el de sirviente, su esposa Sofía debe preparar las comidas, y su hija Dalia, hacer la limpieza. Si deseas ir a la ciudad a hacer las compras, o a cualquier cosa, Dante te llevará en el auto.

—Parece que has pensado en todo menos en que sólo yo debo decidir lo que hago con mi tiempo. Soy una mujer trabajadora, no la hija caprichosa de un rico ocioso, ¡y me niego a estar todo el día viéndome las manos en esta enorme mansión!

—Estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a tolerar tu rebeldía.

—Eres un imponente —contestó ella.

—¿Y es eso una desventaja? —le preguntó él con voz suave.

—¡Pareces un señor feudal! —le clavó la mirada, y los ojos de ella brillaron con indignación—. Dime, ¿también tengo que hacerte reverencias, y no hablar, hasta que lo hayas hecho tú?

Él frunció el ceño unos segundos, durante los cuales vibró en el ambiente algo peligroso, como si él se estuviera controlando con dificultad. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, que aumentaron la tensión entre ellos, Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y cansada se puso de pie.

—Si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

—Nuestra habitación, ¿necesito recordártelo? —preguntó Sasuke, con sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba un brazo con negligencia sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Como esta farsa matrimonial fue elaborada con el único propósito de aumentar la familia Uchiha, sería muy tonta al pensar que podría dormir sola —respondió con rudeza.

Él la miró fijamente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y en seguida se le acercó, con lentitud. Hinata lanzó una exclamación en el momento que un par de manos la tomaba de los brazos, y no alcanzó a proferir ninguna protesta pues la boca de él ya estaba sobre la de ella, con la intención de castigarla. Su lucha fue infructuosa porque las manos de él se deslizaron por el cuello para apoderarse de su cabello. Parecía interminable aquel beso, y Sasuke la acariciaba con la intención de recibir respuesta. Cuando por fin pudo estar libre profirió una maldición y entrecerró los ojos para que él no notara las lágrimas que querían brotar por lo humillada que se sentía. Había sido besada antes, pero jamás con tanta violencia. Estaba débil y cuando, impaciente, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó no pudo oponer resistencia. La llevó como si fuera un niño, subió por la escalera y se encaminó hacia la última de las habitaciones del pasillo. La alcoba era enorme; Hinata, nerviosa, dirigió de inmediato la mirada hacia la cama que a primera vista parecía dominar la habitación. Por un momento cerró los ojos con la esperanza de abrirlos y encontrarse con que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Sin el menor alarde de delicadeza fue arrojada sobre la cama.

—Si continúas provocándome, no respondo por las consecuencias —le advirtió Sasuke.

Hinata sintió miedo. Haciendo acopio de dignidad retiró una parte del edredón sin dejar de mirarlo a él.

—No es necesario que me obligues —dijo con debilidad.

Lo que más deseaba era deslizarse entre las sábanas y dormir en aquella cama cómoda. Se sentía tan agotada, física y mentalmente, que se balanceaba sobre los pies.

—La palabra que estás dudando usar es violación —comentó él, con el ceño fruncido mientras se quitaba el saco con toda tranquilidad y se aflojaba la corbata.

Observó fascinada cómo se desabotonaba la camisa de seda, y se sonrojó cuando la mirada de él se posó en sus ojos. Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo y se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines. Al ver que él se ponía de pie una vez más y comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones, ella comenzó a hablar:

—Mi ropa, no sé dónde está —comentó nerviosa, y fijó su atención en la argolla de oro que brillaba en su mano izquierda recordándole que ahora era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha para bien o para mal… Y sería para mal, ¡de eso estaba segura!

—Relájate —le ordenó Sasuke—. Soy un hombre como cualquier otro.

Podía ser, pero Hinata luchaba con desesperación por mantener un vestigio de calma, pero es que no hubo ningún hombre en su vida, al menos no en ese sentido.

—El baño, quisiera bañarme. Y mi ropa, por favor dime dónde está — le suplicó con rapidez.

Había curiosidad en la mirada de él.

—La puerta que está tras de ti —le informó—, da a una habitación para vestirse donde sin duda Sofía le habrá dicho a Dalia que coloque tus cosas. Después del vestidor se encuentra el baño.

Hinata le dio las gracias y huyó, cerrando la puerta de inmediato tras sí. No había cerrojos, nada que pudiera asegurar su intimidad, tardó poco en el baño. El miedo que tenía de que él entrara, la hizo bañarse y ponerse el pijama con rapidez. Tenía el hábito de cepillarse el cabello y hacerse una trenza para dormir. Su ropa íntima había sido puesta dentro de las gavetas y las demás prendas, colgadas en el enorme closet. No había rastros de ropa masculina, por lo que concluyó que Sasuke debía tener una habitación como aquélla. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación; caminó despacio hasta el centro, para detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de la enorme cama. Lo miró de reojo y para disgusto suyo se encontró con que él la estaba mirando con cinismo. Se propuso no demostrarle que estaba nerviosa.

—Con esa apariencia infantil no inspiras nada —le dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se movía en forma peligrosa hacia ella—. ¿Te encantaría volar, verdad? Pero no tienes escape, ¿o sí? —con aquella pequeña toalla colocada alrededor de la cadera se veía fuerte y varonil. Una pequeña medalla pendía de una delgada cadena.

—Acostumbro recogerme el pelo en las noches para que no se me enrede —explicó Hinata, tranquila.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó con dificultad. Él se acercó y comenzó a deshacer la trenza.

—¿Sumisión? —le preguntó Sasuke, con sarcasmo.

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Las manos expertas se movieron en forma sensual y la joven se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que él le estaba desabotonando la blusa del pijama. Cuando trató de rescatar su prenda ya era demasiado tarde, y los ojos le brillaron de furia cuando las manos de él se posaron en su cintura.

—¡No! —gritó y comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Con facilidad él le tomó las manos y se las colocó en la espalda; agotada por el esfuerzo, le encajó los dientes en el hombro escuchando su gemido, con satisfacción.

—Te estás comportando como una histérica —le dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le hacía levantar la barbilla—. Aceptaste este matrimonio y todas sus implicaciones ¿qué juego es éste?

Hinata se limitó a mirarlo, y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—¡Vete al infierno, Sasuke Uchiha! —exclamó, temblorosa.

—¡Komatta na!(Que lio) —dijo él en Japones—, casi me estás tentando —la abrazó, mientras le recorría la piel con su boca ansiosa, destruyéndole las ilusiones.

ºººººººººººººººº

Un fuerte rayo de luz diurna se filtró por la ventana iluminando la habitación, y Hinata se despertó al escuchar el ruido de las cortinas que se corrían.

—Le he traído café y panecillos calientes, señora.

Hinata parpadeó despacio y volvió a la realidad cuando vio la figura robusta de Sofía inclinada sobre ella.

—¿Le preparo el baño? —le preguntó la mujer en forma casual, al mismo tiempo que vertía el aromático líquido en una taza y le agregaba crema y azúcar—. El señor regresará pronto con la niña, fue a recogerla al convento. Creo que también iba a hacer algunas compras.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata, esbozando una sonrisa.

—El almuerzo se sirve a la una en el comedor familiar, señora —le comunicó Sofía, tranquila, cuando regresó del baño. La joven miró el reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. ¡Casi mediodía! ¡No podía ser posible! Mordió con deleite un panecillo, y se terminó en forma apresurada el café, para saltar de la cama y dirigirse al baño. La tina estaba llena de agua tibia a la cual Sofía había agregado esencias. Se sumergió en el agua, recordando con vergüenza y disgusto la pasión que Sasuke había logrado suscitar en ella. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría, y lanzó un suspiro cuando levantó la vista y escuchó la voz de su esposo.

—¿Acostumbras bañarte con tanto esmero? —le preguntó sarcástico, y tomó una toalla indicándole que se envolviera en ella.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —inquirió ella, disgustada.

—¿Qué crees? —había una luz de cinismo en lo profundo de sus ojos

—. Vamos, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a almorzar —se inclinó para destapar la tina. En unos cuantos segundos, casi toda el agua había desaparecido dejando brillantes burbujas.

Hinata lo miró con disgusto.

—¡Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha! —le gritó enfadada al mismo tiempo que él la levantaba sin el menor esfuerzo y la sacaba de la tina, pasándola frente a él. La turbación de ella era auténtica y sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas.

—Así es, querida —le dijo en son de burla a medida que le colocaba la toalla y le quitaba el gorro para que el cabello le cayera sobre los hombros. La miró con fijeza y le preguntó:

—¿Tan odioso fue para ti, querida?

—Sí, ¡en extremo! —respondió Hinata, con la certeza de que él se refería a la relación de la noche anterior—. Tengo moretones por todas partes.

—Pobre niña —expresó Sasuke, en forma antipática.

—¡Eres un insensible! —le gritó en forma descuidada e hizo un intento por dar un paso atrás al darse cuenta de que él se adelantaba y le tomaba la barbilla.

—No esperaba tener entre mis brazos a una niña inexperta. Pude haber sido menos delicado.

A Hinata le fue imposible descifrar aquellos ojos inescrutables.

—Quisiera secarme y vestirme —le dijo ella, desanimada.

—Claro —asintió él con una sonrisa y apartó los dedos de su barbilla.

Ya libre de la presencia perturbadora de él, se apuró a arreglarse, seleccionó una falda larga de lana color caoba y la combinó con una blusa crema. El cabello se lo recogió en la nuca antes de aplicarse un poco de maquillaje. Cuando volvió al dormitorio descubrió a Sasuke esperándola para escoltarla hasta el comedor, fue algo que la sorprendió.

—¿Creíste que iba a cometer la descortesía de dejarte deambular sola hasta que encontraras el comedor? —él pareció algo molesto cuando ella asintió y retiró el brazo para que él no la tomara, cuando abandonaron la habitación.

—No soy hipócrita —le dijo ella, calmada—. No puedo fingir afecto, cuando lo único que hay entre nosotros es antipatía.

—Abajo —comenzó a decir Sasuke con la voz controlada al mismo tiempo que la tomaba con furia del brazo—, nos espera una niña que me ve como tío y padre. Estaría dispuesto a llegar hasta donde fuera para protegerla de cualquier infelicidad. Si tú de palabra o acción le haces saber que nuestras relaciones no son armoniosas, yo me encargaré de que te arrepientas. ¿Entendiste?

—Espero que no me pidas que te quiera —lo miró a los ojos—. Sería algo más allá de lo que yo podría tolerar.

—¡Komatta na! (Que lio) —exclamó él con brusquedad—. Cuídate de desatar mi carácter, esposa tonta, no te sería nada agradable.

Ella deseó poder abandonar aquella casa y no volver jamás. A medida que caminaron por el corredor para dirigirse a la escalera le costó un verdadero esfuerzo simular una sonrisa cuando sintió que él le rodeaba la cintura. En silencio descendió junto a él y avanzaron por el brillante piso de mármol hasta llegar al comedor. Casi tan pronto como Sasuke cerró la puerta tras sí, una pequeña figura hizo su aparición y se dirigió, vacilante, hacia ellos.

—Ven Akaya —le dijo Sasuke, amable—. Quiero que conozcas a Hinata.

La joven logró disimular el enfado cuando vio que la niña corría hacia el tío para ser alzada.

—Oye pequeña —la reprendió con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que la niña escondía el rostro en el cuello de él—. Creo que estás tan apenada como tu tía contigo. Sí —le dijo con voz suave y agregó persuasivo—: ¿Por qué no te cercioras por ti misma?

Muy despacio la niña levantó la cabeza y la volvió para mirar a Hinata con solemnidad, después de lo cual comenzó a reír al ver los ojos pícaros de la joven. ¡Era una criatura preciosa! Con hermosos ojos oscuros y facciones delicadas. En ese momento entró Sofía en el comedor por una puerta giratoria que daba a la cocina y depositó un recipiente con sopa de vegetales, sobre la mesa.

—¿De verdad vamos a ver los canguros hoy, tío Sasuke?

—Pero claro, mi niña. ¿No te prometí que lo haríamos? Tan pronto como terminemos de almorzar, iremos.

—Sí, tío Sasuke —aceptó Ayaka, contenta.

Él deslizó una silla para sentar a Ayaka y después rodeó la mesa para ofrecerle una a Hinata, y dejó descansar sus manos, por un momento, sobre los hombros de la joven antes de sentarse a la cabecera. Hinata comió bien, y le dejó toda la conversación a Sasuke, ya que consideró imprudente abrumar a la niña con una charla tonta. A pesar de la antipatía hacia Sasuke debía aceptar que él sabía cómo tratar a su sobrina. Inmediatamente después del almuerzo se arroparon muy bien y se dirigieron en el auto hacia la reservación Parque Gran Seul, donde Ayaka mostró gran interés por los animales. Su curiosidad era interminable y Sasuke, incansable, le daba toda la información que la sobrina pedía, levantándola en múltiples ocasiones en sus hombros para que tuviera una mejor visión. Sin embargo, el día se lo ganaron los canguros que brincaban curiosos hacia ellos para obtener un poco de comida. Ayaka en un principio les tuvo miedo, pero cuando vio la forma tan graciosa en que Hinata les daba de comer, de inmediato siguió su ejemplo y sus sonoras carcajadas atrajeron las miradas de varias personas. A Hinata le pareció que la tarde tenía algo de irreal. No pudo evitar reírse con Ayaka en varias ocasiones, y más de una vez Saukel posó la mirada en ella cuando rió en forma espontánea al ver un koala trepado en la rama de un árbol, pero no podía ser espontánea con su marido. Cada vez que él intentaba buscar la conversación con ella, se limitaba a contestarle de la forma más breve posible. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde abandonaron el parque y se dispusieron a tomar la sabrosa merienda preparada por Sofía: café negro, chocolate caliente para Ayaka, deliciosos emparedados, y rebanadas de pastel, Hinata se encargó de servir los líquidos, y no pudo evitar recordar los días de campo compartidos con Marco y su madre en infinidad de ocasiones durante su niñez, aunque nunca se habían transportado en un vehículo tan lujoso como el deportivo que Sasuke había decidido usar aquel día. Ayaka cayó rendida a los pocos kilómetros de viaje hacia la casa, Hinata se apresuró a acurrucarla en su regazo.

—Me caes bien, Hinata —dijo Ayaka al mismo tiempo que colocaba la cabeza en el hombro de la joven. Hinata sonrió sintiendo cómo la niña se apretaba contra ella.

—Creo que tú también me caes bien, minina.

—¿Qué es una minina, Hinata?

—Así se les dice a las criaturas encantadoras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la niña, soñolienta.

—Sí —le contestó Hinata, con amabilidad.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, y la neblina se convirtió en llovizna, que hizo difícil la visibilidad. Hinata observaba fascinada el panorama entre el ir y venir de los parabrisas. En la residencia Uchiha, Hinata no podía llamarla todavía "su" casa, Ayaka fue llevada por Dalia hasta su habitación para darle un baño antes de cenar, no sin antes sacarle a Hinata la promesa de que le leería un cuento antes de irse a dormir.

—Al parecer le caíste bien a la niña.

Hinata levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada sarcástica de su marido, que en ese momento se acercaba a ella. Se veía fresco, afeitado, y se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa desabotonada en el cuello. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa. Molesta consigo misma, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello con fuerza, después, con habilidad, comenzó a recogerlo en un moño y se puso unas horquillas para detenerlo.

—¿Te parece raro? —Hinata lo miró a través del espejo y comenzó a maquillarse. También ella se había cambiado y se había puesto un vestido largo verde claro.

—Nunca me lo imaginé —dijo Sasuke con voz lenta, al mismo tiempo que se paraba detrás de ella, para soltarle el cabello—. Tu pelo es precioso, querida. Tendrás que dejar de hacerte ese ridículo moño. A Hinata le exasperó el tono de posesividad y se indignó:

—Me peinaré como mejor me plazca —dijo con firmeza, y comenzó a recogérselo de nuevo.

—Harás lo que yo diga —le ordenó, deteniéndole las manos.

—¡Me estás lastimando! —protestó ella, tratando de liberarse. Con un movimiento de furia, le dejó libres las manos y tomándola del brazo la hizo volverse para quedar los dos frente a frente.

—Eres la mujer más ofensiva que jamás he conocido.

Hinata se humedeció los labios, nerviosa y en forma inconsciente apretó los dientes sobre la mano que iba perdiendo fuerza. Le clavó la mirada sin palabras durante varios minutos, y se estremeció cuando él la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con pasión. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron lentamente por las mejillas, lo que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando le levantó el rostro desolado para dirigirle una mirada implacable.

—Te dije que si llegabas a colmarme la paciencia no te iría muy bien.

—Y lo has hecho, Sasuke Uchiha —Hinata temblaba cuando él la  
soltó. Abatida deslizó la mano por una de sus mejillas, y luego por la otra.

—Ve y lávate la cara —le ordenó él con brusquedad—. Ayaka nos está esperando para que le demos las buenas noches.

Ella corrió hacia el baño, y una vez allí, se refrescó el rostro con agua fría y en seguida aplicó sombra a los párpados. Sasuke la hizo objeto de un minucioso escrutinio cuando llegó a la habitación, y ella de inmediato entrecerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado la dejó pasar pero al llegar a la puerta la tomó por el codo para caminar juntos rumbo a la habitación de la niña. La llegada de ellos provocó toda una demostración de alborozo de parte de Ayaka que tenía puesto su pijama; la pequeña saltó de inmediato sobre la cama adornada con tres bellas muñecas y un osito de peluche, todos sentados en la cabecera.

—Por lo visto tengo público —se mofó Hinata al mismo tiempo que admiraba la decoración femenina de la alcoba.

—¿No te importa que ellos también escuchen? —le preguntó Ayaka con ansiedad a Hinata, y por un momento sus ojos se nublaron ante la sola idea de obtener una negativa. Hinata se olvidó temporalmente de la presencia de Sasuke y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué habría de importarme? —le preguntó amable—. Llevarlos a otro lado podría herir sus sentimientos. ¿Tú crees que les gusten las historias de animales?

—Oh, sí —respondió Ayaka, excitada—. A Sasha le encantan los caballos, Miska adora a los perros, pero Suki no tiene ningún animal preferido, quizá los gatitos.

—¿Todos esos nombres tan preciosos se los pusiste tú?

—Mi abuela me ayudó —le informó Ayaka y movió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hacía una seña para que se apresurara—. Creo que tío Sasuke quiere que ya comiences la historia, Hinata. Más vale que lo hagas —le advirtió, traviesa—, o de lo contrario, mañana no nos llevará a la nieve.

—Bueno… —dijo ella tolerante y movió la cabeza hacia un lado—. Creo que es más probable que tío Sasuke le tema a Sofía si bajamos tarde a cenar.

La niña rió al escuchar aquella observación, pero su voz se llenó e orgullo cuando dijo que el tío Sasuke no le temía a nada ni a nadie. ¡Hinata no lo dudó! Le pareció extraño sentarse a cenar a las ocho de la noche, y mucho más perturbador estar frente al cínico Japones cuya expresión no le permitía más que aparentar ser una feliz y satisfecha recién casada. La conversación durante la cena fue vaga y Sasuke confirmó sus intenciones de ir al otro día al Resort Sajo. Al terminar de comer la joven se vio obligada a probar el vino. Sasuke levantó la copa para hacer el brindis y dijo algunas palabras en Japones que obviamente Hinata no entendio no entendió.

—Uvas con queso, saben a beso —él se lo tradujo con burla—. Te agradó el vino; ¿puedo pensar que también te agradan mis besos?

—¡No! —negó ella con énfasis pero en voz baja, y con toda intención se rehusó a terminar el vino que le quedaba en la copa.

Sofía sirvió el café en el despacho de Sasuke. Era una habitación elegante que a Hinata le gustó.

—Gracias Sofía. Eso es todo. Buenas noches —se despidió calmado, y cuando la mujer salió, él posó la mirada en las llamas de la chimenea y el fuego iluminaba en forma extraña su rostro.

—¿Cómo te gusta el café? —le preguntó Hinata, al mismo tiempo que vertía el líquido en una taza.

—A esta hora de la noche, fuerte, con coñac y dos terrones de azúcar

—contestó él con sequedad, a la vez que tomaba la taza.

Ella bebió su café con calma aparente, ya que se sentía a punto de estallar.

—Haces bien en cerrar los ojos, reflejan tus pensamientos mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas —comentó Sasuke con sarcasmo, la voz pareció hacerse más profunda y adquirir un acento diferente.

—Estamos solos —le dijo ella indignada—. Así que no esperes verme sonriente.

—Sin embargo, disfrutaste nuestra salida de esta tarde, ¿o no? —le preguntó, enigmático.

Ella colocó la taza de café sobre una mesita y volvió a sentarse, despacio.

—Ayaka es una niña encantadora.

—Sí —asintió él serio—. Su bienestar significa mucho para mí.

La joven se alisó el cabello al mismo tiempo que él le clavaba la mirada.

—Habla el Hangul muy bien —comentó ella con genuino interés, con la esperanza de saber algo más sobre la niña.

—Itachi le puso un maestro para que aprendiera Hangul y Ingles, y otro, para que le hablara en su idioma natal: el Japones, claro está — explicó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hinata. ¡Era lógico!—. ¿También tú hablas Ingles? —le preguntó, intentando ser amable.

—Hablo cinco idiomas —contestó de inmediato sin el menor rastro de orgullo en la voz—. Ayaka asiste a un convento de donde la recojo cada sábado a las nueve de la mañana —continuó él—. El fin de semana lo pasa en casa, y regresa al convento el domingo en la noche. Ese sistema me ha dado buenos resultados desde que la tengo a mi cargo hace seis meses.

Hinata lo miró con asombro.

—¿Y estás seguro de que le gusta estar todo el día en la escuela? —le preguntó ella incrédula, y hubiera continuado hablando de no ser por la interrupción de Sasuke.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Lo discutí con Itachi cuando quiso ponerla bajo mi custodia por dos años. Como pupila está en compañía de otras niñas de su misma edad, y las actividades que se organizan después de clases están supervisadas.

—Yo me atrevería a decir —dijo ella, pensativa—, que para una niña tan pequeña, es agradable volver a su casa después de ir la escuela.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Con Dalia y Sofía ocupadas en las tareas caseras? Yo raras veces estoy en casa antes de las seis. No voy a permitir que cuestiones mi autoridad en lo que a Ayaka concierne.

Hinata se puso de pie, furiosa.

—¿También yo estaré sujeta a ese tipo de autoridad como una niña? —inquirió—. Quizá éste sea el momento adecuado para avisarte que pienso visitar a Marco todos los días, antes que sea recluido en un hospital.

—¿Y si te lo prohíbo? —le preguntó.

—De todos modos iré —contestó ella, con determinación.

Se quedaron mirándose con fijeza. Que aquello era una batalla que él iba a ganar, era una conclusión irremediable a la cual Hinata no quería llegar.

—Le diré a Dante que te lleve —le dijo Sasuke, aceptando—. Insisto en que sólo vayas entre semana, y que estés aquí a las cuatro de la tarde todos los días. ¿Está entendido?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que apenas podía él contener su ira, pero insistió en comentar con sarcasmo.

—¡Tus consideraciones me abruman! No necesito tu auto ni tu chófer, prefiero irme en autobús.

—¡Te llevará Dante o no irás! —él la tomó por los hombros—. Ten cuidado Hinata —le advirtió—. ¡Tendrás que obedecerme!

—¡No digas tonterías, Sasuke Uchiha! —le gritó, desafiante.

—¡Komatta na! (Que lio) ¡Nunca en mi vida había tenido que lidiar con una fiera así! ¡Vamos a ver si con esto entiendes!

Trató de defenderse cuando se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero era demasiado tarde, la había acostado sobre sus poderosos músculos. Las dolorosas palmadas que le propinó le causaron dolor mucho después que pudo ponerse de pie. Hinata lo miró con indignación y se sintió a punto de romper en llanto.

—Si me disculpas, voy a acostarme —le dijo temblando, y sin esperar a que él hiciera algún comentario se volvió y abandonó el despacho para correr hacia la escalera. Cerró bien la puerta y se quitó la ropa; después de bañarse se puso el pijama aprisa y una vez que estuvo entre las sábanas rompió a llorar.

—¡Lo dejaré, no me importa! —repitió una y otra vez hasta que quedó extenuada y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación, pero sintió su presencia, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. Decidió respirar con calma y rezar para que él no encendiera la luz, y se diera cuenta de que sólo fingía estar dormida. Le pareció que transcurrió un siglo cuando por fin sintió que el otro lado de la cama se hundía bajo el peso del cuerpo de él. Se puso tensa y sin embargo, pensó que si él osaba tocarla ¡lucharía con toda la energía que poseía! Tanta furia sentía contra Sasuke, que casi se sintió decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta que él había caído en un profundo sueño.


End file.
